


A Place Without You RE WRITE

by Cyn_Writes



Series: RE WRITING A PLACE WITHOUT YOU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: i should tho, im too lazy to put down characters, yall can just look at the original version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: this is a better version of the original. read the original for a laugh lol
Series: RE WRITING A PLACE WITHOUT YOU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887202





	A Place Without You RE WRITE

Peter Parker shoots up in his bed covered in sweat. He looks outside and sees the only light coming from outside is from the lightning. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, he sees it’s 2 in the morning. Peter scrolls through his contacts until he gets Mr Stark and presses call. The first few rings were the most brutal sounds he has ever heard. “Peter, what do you want?” He hears a familiar voice from the other side of the phone. “Mr Stark!” “Peter, I’m going back to sleep.” An image from his nightmare flashes to his mind. “Wait, Sir. I’m sorry, it’s just I had this really bad nightmare and I needed to hear your voice.” He hears mumbling from the other side and finally Tony responds. “What was the dream?” “There was this Titan named Thanos and he wanted all the infinity stones and he got them after a big fight and snapped his infinity gauntlet and half the population disappeared. I was one of them. I said something like, ‘Mr Stark? I don’t feel so good.’” His voice started to choke up. “Then I came back and there was this big fight with a different Thanos because you killed the present Thanos and you got the gauntlet and snapped and all of the bad guys turned to dust but the power killed you and- and…” “Hey, kid, it’s alright.” Tony comforts him. “I’m right here. It was just a dream. Everything is oka-” His voice is drowned out by the sound of an alarm clock. Peter wakes up and realizes everything was just a dream. Mr Stark won’t ever be able to comfort him again. He grabs his phone and opens his messages with Tony Stark and sends a new message.  
Tony- Hey kid you want me to pick you up?  
Peter- Sure!  
September 12 2:05 AM  
Peter-Mr Stark? It's Peter. I know you won't get this but pls respond I miss u. Cap says everything will be okay but he's wrong. Nothing is okay. Morgan is always crying, Pepper isn't talking to anyone, Happy's always sad, and the whole team's down. I need you. I just had a dream where you were alive. Please come back

Through tears, Peter opens up his chat with Ned.  
September 12 2:10 AM  
Peter- hey I had that dream again.  
Ned-Morning Pete. U ok?  
Peter- Ya. I just miss him.  
Ned- I know. We all miss him.  
Peter-I don't think i can do this anymore  
Ned- Do you think may will be okay with you skipping today?  
Peter- That sounds great  
Ned- We can build a Star Destroyer model. 500 peices!  
Peter- gtg before May gets worried  
Ned- See ya dude  
Groaning, Peter rolls over and turns on his light and gets up. He walks into his bathroom and notices he’s gained a little weight since… he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. Mr Stark WILL be back. He will come back just like he did. Things will be fine. “Pete?” He hears from his doorway. “Hey, Aunt May.” He mumbles. He looks down and holds the rim of the sink and hears rustling and draws behind him. “Here. Put this on.” Aunt May says as Peter turns around. May is holding his “I survived my trip to NYC” shirt. Peter grabs the shirt, holds it up to his face, bundles it up, and throws it across the room. “Meet me in the living room.” Peter nods and sits down on his bed as his Aunt left his room. He sighs and grabs his shirt and pyjama pants and throws them on. When he walks to the living room, May is standing there. “I’m assuming you're gonna take another day off of school?” She asks.  
“Ya.” He responds dryly. “How did you know I had that dream again?” “You woke up in that cold sweat again and that means you had that dream. You know, you can’t keep missing school.” “The only thing I had to look forward to was the Stark internship.” May shakes her head and sighs. “I know you miss him. But I can’t let you keep missing school because of Mr Stark! I just don’t know what to do!” “You don’t know what to do? Everyone I love ends up dying! My parents, Uncle Ben, and now Mr Stark. I just can’t do it anymore! I need him! I loved him…” Peter stops shouting and bursts into tears. “Pete,” May starts, but he shoves her and runs to his room.  
Digging through his drawers, he grabs some clothes and stuffs them in a bag. “Peter! Peter, I’m coming in!” He hears from the hallway. Peter grabs his web-shooters and shoots it out the window just as May walks in. “Peter!” She shouts after him.  
Peter slid through the window. His phone starts buzzing with texts and he takes it out. “Who is it?” Ned inquires. “Happy,” Peter grumbles. “Well, you don’t seem to HAPPY about that!” Ned says and starts laughing. He stops at Pete’s glare.  
September 12 3:15 AM  
Happy- Where are you? Are you at Ned's?  
Peter- No.  
Happy- Friday, is Peter at Ned's?  
Peter- Yes.  
Peter- WTF FRIDAY IS IN MY PHONE?!  
Happy-I'm coming to pick you up.  
Peter- NO!  
Happy- Pete, Tony was my best friend. I knew him longer so you can't imagine how I feel.  
Peter- No stop we aren't doing this again  
Happy- We're going to get through this.  
Peter- STOP!!!  
Happy- You can always talk to me. I understand.  
Peter- No. You don't understand. He didn't die in YOUR arms! Only Pepper would understand, and she's not talking to me. So LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
Happy- Pete...  
Peter- I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Happy- bye  
“Pete, calm down,” Ned says calmly. Peter blinks and notices he’s crying. “NED? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” A voice screams from the hallway. “It’s just Peter, Mom!” “WHAT IS PETER DOING HERE!” “He had an argument with May and needs to crash here. He came in when you were still asleep.” “Well, I’m going out with my friends to the bar! Call if you need anything!” “Thanks, Mrs Leeds! We’ll be fine!” Peter calls out. With a satisfied grunt, Ned’s mom walks away. “Peter, you have an incoming video call from Pepper Potts. Would you like me to answer?” Karen says from inside his bag. Peter goes through his bag, pulls out his mask, and puts it on. “No, Karen, do not answer it.” “Override in the system,” Karen replies. The call is answered anyway, and Pepper pops up in the middle of the screen.  
“Hey, Peter. How’s it going?” “Ya, great, you overrode MY SYSTEM?” Peter replies loudly. Ned hisses at him to be quiet. “Who else is there, Peter?” “Oh, my friend Ned.” Pepper pulls out her phone and starts typing. “What are you doing?” he asks. “Telling May where you are.” “NO!” “Peter, I miss him too, but we have to keep moving. Oh, Peter.” She says once she sees that he started crying again. “HI PETER!” He hears, and Morgan runs into view. “Why are you crying? What’s going on? Are you going to visit again? I need help cleaning Daddy’s pictures!” When she said Daddy, Peter started tearing up. “Pete, lis-” The screen fills up with static.  
He pulls off the mask and hears booming outside. “Ned?” “Ya, dude?” “Do you hear that?” “Shit. I thought I was going insane!” Ned pulls open the curtains on his window and both stare in awe at a 50 foot tall humanoid monster with sharp, yellow teeth and fleshy skin with the veins popping out crashing down the street near their school. Peter automatically pulls on his suit and says into the intercom, “Mr Stark! There’s a 50-foot monster crashing around! Mind giving me some backup?” Instead of waiting for a response, he tares off his mask and stares in silence. “Pete?” Ned says. “What are you doin’? You gotta go save us!” “I don’t know if I can do it without him, Ned.” Ned grabs his back and pulls out the metal suit Tony gave to him. It attaches itself to Peter and Ned says, “Now go save the world. I hacked into your suit so I can see what you see. Go!” Peter swings out the window and through Brooklyn to the monster.

**Author's Note:**

> while you're here go have a look at my other stories


End file.
